plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Briar Rose
Solar |Tribe = Flower Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = When a Zombie hurts a Flower, destroy that Zombie. |Rarity = Premium - Legendary |Flavor Text = "You mess with the rose, you get the thorns!"}} Briar Rose is a premium legendary plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Solar class. It costs 5 to play, and has 3 /4 . It has no traits, and its ability destroys any Zombie that hurts a Flower plant until it is destroyed, including it. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When a Zombie hurts a Flower, destroy that Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description "You mess with the rose, you get the thorns!" Update history Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Super-Rare → Legendary. *Cost change: 6 → 4 Update 1.30.4 *Cost change: 4 → 5 Strategies With Briar Rose has mundane stats for a 5-cost plant. However, its ability is what makes it shine on a flower-based deck. Its strength stat of 3 also means it cannot be destroyed by most instant-kill tricks like Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, Rocket Science, or Cut Down to Size. Briar Rose's ability can still destroy zombies that can't be hurt such as Trash Can Zombie when its ability activates, or all sports zombies affected by Zombie Coach's ability. The hero who can use this plant to its maximum potential is Wall-Knight, since he has access to Steel Magnolia, which increases other plants' health so they can withstand more hits, Poppin' Poppies, which create 3 Lil' Buddies, spelling doom for any attacking zombies in the same lane as Poppin' Poppies and next door, and Red Stinger, which can protect Briar Rose with its high health. Rose can also do good with this, since she has access to Snowdrop, Vanilla, Mayflower, Spyris, and Snapdragon. The more flowers you use with this, the better it gets. Even weak flowers like Bellflower or Sunflower can be useful against threats like Shieldcrusher Viking, Wannabe Hero, Zombot Sharktronic Sub, and even Gargantuars' Feast. Against Briar Rose is a very devastating plant if the field is full of flowers. However, do note that it must be a zombie that damages the flower, not a trick. The best method of dealing with Briar Rose is to use any damaging/destroying trick such as Cakesplosion or Slammin' Smackdown to dispose of Briar Rose quickly. If the option is available, Weed Spray or The Chickening can wipe the screen of flowers, though likely there will be a lot of high health 3 strength plants on screen, so this might not come up very often. Rustbolt can use Shrink Ray on this to remove its ability to attack. However, its ability can still cause a nuisance, so playing Rolling Stone soon afterwards should be done. Alternatively, you can also Bounce this plant. If you really have no alternative other than to directly attack Briar Rose and most likely the other flowers as well, it is best to focus on Briar Rose and destroy it in one hit. Gallery Briar_RoseStats.png|Statistics BriarRoseCard.png|Card Trivia *Its description is a reference to the quote, "Don't mess with the bull, young man. You'll get the horns" from the movie The Breakfast Club. *This is the third plant that is based on roses, the others being Rose and Rose Swordsman. *When a zombie is destroyed by Briar Rose, a red flash appears like that of Arcane Enigma's. *It is one of the six flowers to use its arms to fight zombies. The others are Sunflower Queen, Match Flower Boxer, Morning Glory, Royal Hypno-Flower and Poppin' Poppies. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium plants Category:Solar cards Category:Solar plants Category:Flower cards Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary plants